projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Anno 2070
Anno 2070 is a video game with city-building and real-time strategy gameplay elements. It was released on 17 November 2011, and was co-developed by Related Designs and Ubisoft Blue Byte, and published by Ubisoft. Summary The scenario is set in the year 2070. Global warming has melted the Arctic ice cap, which has raised the global sea level so high that what used to be mountains are all that remains of land. The game has three factions: The Eden Initiative (referred to as the "Ecos"), The Global Trust (referred to as the "Tycoons"), and the S.A.A.T. (referred to as the "Tech"). Ecos are environmental and build sustainable cities, but are inefficient and slow to expand. Tycoons are industrious and expand quickly, but have problems with pollution and dwindling resources. The Tech is a support faction available to the other two, and they are useful in researching the latest and most powerful technologies. Game Info The gameplay includes "World Events"; special missions only offered for a limited time, allowing all players to band together and complete the missions. Completing missions will reward players depending on how many people participate. *'First event: Neo Skullz Pirates' - players answer the World Council's call to war against the pirates who threaten humanity with nuclear missiles. *'Second event: Project Eden' - players help the Eden Initiative activate "Former" technologies, which are high-performance air and water filtration systems, to fight pollution on islands. *'Third event: Global Distrust' - players help the Global Trust to prevent a global recession by expanding trades and decrease taxes to attract more inhabitants. There are also "Current Events", where a player can complete a particular quest for one of the three factions to gain rewards. Current Events change daily, unlike World Events, which can be around for several months. In Anno 2070, politics are no longer defined by countries, boundaries, religions, races, etc., but how humans choose to produce energy. All humankind rally under one global government where the three main factions of the game control the world's decisions. Players can also vote for a World President and vote in Senate Council. Participation will give different effects to all players, depending on who is president or what bill was passed, until the next cycle of voting begins. For example, voting for the Tycoons' CEO Skylar Banes will increase productivity of manufacturing buildings. Players can also gain achievement and rewards from just playing the game. Players can customize their Ark to fit personal preference, which only is for aesthetic, as well as gaining special rewards that affect gameplay. Resources and technology upgrades can be carried on Arks, and be used in another game in "Continuous Mode". Factions *'Tycoon' - Leader: Skylar Banes, CEO. This faction is representative of the Global Trust, Earth's number one leading energy supplier in 2070. Tycoons like to exploit resources quickly for immediate use, which leads to workers that are richer and can pay more taxes. The economy of a Tycoon player accelerates early in the game and declines gradually near the end, as their non-renewable resources run out (Tech's technologies can mitigate this setback however). In turn, Tycoons decrease the eco balance and affect the environment negatively. Tycoons rely on coal and nuclear plants for power, and their citizens enjoy hamburgers, wine and spending time at the Casino. Tycoon citizens do not worry about negative eco balance as much as their Eco counterparts, but they can't gain benefits from positive eco balance. To increase eco balance, Tycoons can build, for example, CO2 reservoirs and waste compactors. *'Eco' - Leader: Seamus Green, founder and spiritual leader. This faction is representative of the Eden Initiative, Earth's most influential environmental organization. Ecos rely on green technology to create their cities, which preserve nature and help the eco balance. Their cities are inefficient and slow to prosper, but Ecos' economy will be steady and reliable until the game's end. Ecos rely on wind and solar power, and their citizens enjoy drinking tea, eating health food and listening to orchestral music. Ecos are affected by negative eco balance more than Tycoons, but they can also benefit from a positive eco balance. To increase the eco balance, Ecos use ozone generators and weather changing stations, etc. *'Tech' - Leader: F.A.T.H.E.R., super-intelligent AI. This faction is representative of the S.A.A.T. (Scientific Academy for Advanced Technologies), and are the supreme inventors of technology and masters of the underwater world. They designed the Ark and E.V.E. (the player's in-game advisor), as well as building plans for aircrafts, submarines, and missiles. Tech is the only faction that can live and work underwater on submerged plateaus. Farming algae and mining diamonds are a few things they can do underwater. Tech can research hydroelectric dams for energy and utilize marine current power plants underwater. Their people are scientists and like to study in research buildings. To advance to a higher level, their citizens need algae processed food from underwater cities, and they like to drink energy drinks (made from coffee and sugar). DLC The first DLC packs were announced on 13 February 2012. *The Keeper Package - S.A.A.T. version of Former technology tool with unique skin as well as access to high-end upgrades. *The Development Package - Two exclusive bonus missions on the history of Former technology and a new portrait of the inventor Josh "the Ghost" Steen. *The Eden Series Package - Elaborate decorations for the Eco faction, like new Park Systems layouts, Flower Beds, Fountain.etc. Three more DLC packs were added 26 March 2012, these with a Tycoon theme in contrast to the previous Eco-themed DLCs. *The Central Statistical Package - Global Trust skinned version of the Statistics Center building and all its upgrades. *The Crisis Response Package - Two exclusive missions focused on restoring the Tycoon's former economic glory after a stock market crash. *The Distrust Series Package - Ornamental, decorative buildings for the Tycoon faction, including underground Shopping Malls, Searchlights, Security Fences, etc. DRM The game contains the following DRM mechanics: Solidshield Tages SAS 3 machine activation limit The 3 machine activation limit has caused some criticism. Where changing hardware can use up one activation. Doing so two times would render the game completely useless. However, customers can still contact Ubisoft for more activations. Reception Reviews for Anno 2070 have been primarily positive since the game's release, with a majority of critics considering it an improvement in the Anno series. Links *Official website *''Anno 2070'' on Steam *Official English forums *Anno 2070 Wiki Category:2011 video games Category:Pc Games